


After the Severing

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Now that Addie has eliminated Slade from her life, she needs to make her boys secure. Fortunately, Frannie will help.





	After the Severing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilyena_sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/gifts), [Katarik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/gifts).



Addie settled at the table in Frannie's kitchen, cup of tea in front of her, and a hard look on her face.

"Only that you did not know is making it possible for me to be here," she told the elder woman.

"I understand that," Frannie said. "But you are years away from your own contacts and need to be certain those boys will be safe."

"Then you will help me?"

Frannie nodded, a hard look to her eyes. "If he wants to be so careless as all that, yes. We'll get you in business properly."

Addie felt satisfied then.


End file.
